The New Crew
by xXScarlettMastersXx
Summary: The X-men team has finally settled down, but what happens when trouble arises? Also what's this about a new mutant group, and how come we're just finding out? Follow the team as they try and cope with new kids on their turf. This is where Jean and Scott are still in high school and the world doesn't know who the mutants are just that they are there. Rating: K-T I'm not sure
1. School and Saviors

**Hey everybody! This is my first fanfic ever. Please review! And constructive ****criticism requested!**

**~xXScarlettMastersXx**

(Jean's POV)

"We should do this more often," a voice said to my right.

It was a starry night. A perfect night to fall in love. Scott and I were on a blanket on the hood of his car. We had driven out to a hill just to talk. He had been telling me stories of each constellation. Usually we wouldn't disobey the rules since we are the oldest and all, but we barely ever get away anymore. We had been dating for a few months now, and I don't think it can get better.

"Jean you okay?" I looked back at him not noticing that I'd zoned out. "Ya, honey, what were you saying?" I said looking into his glasses.

"Oh nothing," he started with a smirk before adding,"Just you look _absolutely_ adorable when you zone out." I blushed and hit his arm, but he grabbed my hand before I got to him. Damn his reflexes! I looked up and stared into his glasses wondering what color they were. He leaned in and so did I. I closed my eyes and felt his lips on mi-

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

My alarm clock sounded through the room, and I bolted upright. Ugh, just a dream. I looked at the clock. I had thirty minutes to get ready for breakfast. I stood up and walked over to my balcony to look out the window. Apparently Jamie and that new girl, Rahne, were chasing each other outside in the leaves. It was fall already, and school was starting today. I dressed in a light lavender shirt with blue strips and a long white shirt, and twenty minutes later was walking down the hall with Kitty. I sat down in between her and Todd, or Toad as he liked to be called.

The Brotherhood had been living with us ever since the world found out about mutants. No one knew who they were, but they knew about us and that was bad enough. Breakfast went by, and as everyone got up to leave, Professor cleared his throat.

"Children as you know the world has now found out about us, and are not quite happy." "Ya, its the only thing on the news,"Evan added with a (slightly adorable) pout. Professor X only sighed and conceded," Yes we have gotten some...negative attention from the public, but that is not all. Some other hidden mutant sanctuaries have asked to come see if they can send more students here. They are bringing in a group of mutants to see if it's safe enough over here for them. Also a certain surprise someone will be joining them." At the mention of the surprise person, everyone perked up. Whispers about who it could be sprung up almost instantly. I got up as soon as Proffessor dismissed us and got in Scott's car with Kurt, Rogue, or Anne-Maria, along with Kitty.

"So guys what do you think about the new kids coming?" Kitty asked as we drove through the gates. She was in blue jeans and a white top with a flower on the top. Her bag was at her knees, but her sandals were in her lap. "I don't know," Scott said," I just can't wait to see who the surprise someone is." He was dressed in tan kakis and a red t-shirt. "Well who ever it iz, I hopez they ar' nize, I don' think I could live wit anotha Toad or Pietro," Kurt sighed. He was in tan cargo pants and a long red shirt. "Eva since they got here, they've been nothin but jerks!" "Ya," Kitty said,"but Lance has been kinda nice." She sighed with a dreamy look on her face. Scott scoffed, but said nothing. We left the topic there and just played music over the radio.

XxXxX

We pulled up by the school, and were on the way to the gym when we heard a frustrated sigh. We walked into the office, and saw all of the new kids. One girl was arguing with the secretary when we got there. She looked about fifteen, and had long black hair that went to the middle of her chocolate brown back even though it was in a ponytail. She had on a jean mini skirt and a white blouse. Her back was turned so we couldn't see her face, but it didn't take a genius to know she was about to louse it. She seemed to be at least trying to stay calm with the lady who was doing nothing, but filing her nail.

"Look! Some of us just need guide!" Mystery-girl screamed. "Ma'm you'll have to wait until tomorrow." "Why?!" The girl was seething now.

A guy with the same height and hair color, grabbed her by the shoulders and backed her away. He was wearing jeans and a long black shirt with a blue shirt over it. They were joined by a girl the same height and looked exactly like the first one. When they turned we saw the boy had brown eyes with golden flecks while the first girl had kaleidoscope eyes that seemed to be switching from a purple-ish blue to a darker purple. We couldn't see the last girls eyes with her bangs covering them, but it was obvious these were all triplets.

Another guy with a nice tan, and dark brown hair tried again, but before he could speak a voice interrupted him. "We could give some of them a tour, ya know." All eyes turned to Rogue as she just stared back with bored eyes."It won't be much trouble." The lady finally looked up and huffed a 'whatever' as she went back to doing her nails.

Scott raised his hand to shake the guy who was about to talk before. "Scott Summers," he said. The guy eyed him for a second before shaking his hand. " Jason Manthrup," he replied in a silky voice. His sky blue eyes inspected us as he let go of Scott's hand.

"Thanks for showing us around." We turned to see the girl who had been talking with the secretary. "Name's Summer." "No prob," Kitty said. " Kitty Pryde at your service!" The another girl who was dressed similar to Kitty stepped up and said," O. M. G! Linda Maxwell reporting for duty!" " Not another one!" a girl in the back 'muttered' to her friend. She was in a red tank top with a jean jacket over it and lace gloves with the finger tips cut. "Wendy Mistley" she said simply and glanced at Rogue who eyed her in return.

After a few minutes of talking Kurt looked at his watch and shouted," Meine Güte! We're late for the assembly!" We all turned and left to the gym and took our seats by the rest of the Institute kids. As we 'listened to Mr. Kelly, we assigned the group of kids to some of the Institute kids that were in their grades. By the end of the assembly,which I'm sure I'm the only one who listened to,we all went to class. Scott and I took a Few students with us who shared the same class, and classes on the way.

**THIS IS A VERY SPECIAL LINE BREAK**

(Kitty's POV)

By the end of the day, I was exhausted. I flipped my hair out of the way as I walked towards Scott's car. Just as I was about to walk out into the court yard, someone called my name. I turned to see none other than William Dunslind. "Hey, babe," He said.

We had gone out for a few weeks before breaking up after the world found out about mutants. He didn't know I was 'one of those freaks' as he put it and didn't have to. He was still trying to 'get back to what we had'.

"So how about I pick you up tonight." He said, grabbing my hand. I pulled away and sighed. "Will, I told you. We. Are. OVER! What part of that did you not understand?" Instead of backing down, he leaned closer. "Whatever, babe, so when do you want me to pick you up?" I opened my mouth to answer,but then a voice cut in. "Hey! Leave her alone, pinhead!"

I turned and saw the triplets from this morning. The guy, who's name was Shane, had his arms crossed over his chest, and his brown eyes now a fiery amber. Summer had her hands on her hips and a sneer on her face, her eyes now a stormy grey with blue flecks. the last one, Scarlett, looked torn between angry and scared.

I was still unable to see her eyes but I was able to get a closer look at her. For such a shy girl she didn't dress like it. She had a pair of skinny jeans on and chains hanging off. Her combat boots looked newly shined and, her top was a turquoise tank with a black over top with the sleeves sagging off her shoulders going all the way down to her forearms. Apparently more confident than her sister, Summer glided forward and laid a hand on Will's shoulder.

"We're gonna have to ask you to step away from our friend here." Her voice was calm and confident. She glared at him, but Will just laughed. "Whatever, weirdo. I'll let you off the hook since you new, but just because I'm feeling generous. Now scram before I change my mind!"

The looks on their faces showed they were less than impressed by his threats. He turned his back to them until she tightened her grip on his shoulders. He turned back only to be met by a punch to the face.

He gripped his cheek, and looked at her in surprise. He got over it soon enough, and charged her. He tried to punch her, but she only grabbed his fist and twisted to his hip. She raised an unimpressed eyebrow in his direction and leaned in. "I said. Leave. My. Friend." she pushed him to the ground and put a flat brown boot on his chest, and said,"Alone."

She let him get up, and brush past her and her siblings. Then she looked back at me with a sheepish smile. "Sorry. I know you could have handled that on your own, but he was on _my_ nerves all day so I didn't think you really wanted them there."

I smiled and said,"Like thanks. You got some moves there." She smiled and nodded while her siblings came up behind her. Shane smiled softly at me, arms still over his chest. They were all an inch taller than me, but Scarlett looked my height with her slight slouch. She wouldn't face me, and her eyes were still shielded by her slightly long bangs.

She glanced at me then looked away quickly, but not before I saw a sharp blur of gold. I looked back at her more confident siblings, and asked,"Hey you guys need a ride anywhere? I was going to catch one with my friends."

"No that's fine, but could you give us some directions?" I nodded and asked where. "Xaivier's school for gifted youngsters"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay please review, and tell me what you think.<strong>

**also who should the special person be?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~xXScarlettMastersXx**


	2. Chapter 2- Capture the Flag Pt 1

**Hey guys! Sorry for not writing for so long. I honestly didn't know how to continue so this chapter took a bit longer. Tell me if you guys have any ideas for what happens next or how things to go so I could speed this thing up. Thanks for reading! Make sure to tell me what you think!**

**~xXScarlettMastersXx**

* * *

><p>(Scarlett's POV)<p>

"So how long are you guys staying?"

I turned from my half empty suite case towards Rogue. We had been given room assignments, each 'exchange student' with an Institute kid. I got Rogue. She was about my heigh if not a bit shorter. She had a bit of a punk look with her single white hair streak, and gloves. Lucky me.

It wasn't that I didn't like her. It was just how's a 'shy' girl like me going to get along with a sarcastic strong willed teenage girl. We had already been here a week, but we were waiting until tomorrow-Saturday-so we could all see how everyone fought.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Rogue calling my name. I blushed and turned to face her, my bangs still covering my eyes. "Sorry, what did you say?" I asked quietly. She cocked her head and repeated her question. I shrugged, indicating I didn't know. She didn't like that answer so she asked again. "I don't actually know," I sighed and went back to packing.

Just then there was knock at the door. Rogue went to see who was at the door. "What do _you_ want, Pietro?" she demanded. I looked over to see a boy with white hair and a thin face. "Nothing, _Princess. _Just came to tell ya dinner's ready." With that he sped down the hallway.

"I guess you don't really like him, do you?" I asked as I set up my dresser. I heard her scoff, and turned to look at her. "No, I despise that little idiot. He and almost all the other Brotherhood." I raised an eyebrow, which she probably didn't see. "Oh well, maybe they're still adjusting." She snorted, but didn't press the matter.

We walked down the hallway. She turned to look at me again and asked."How come you cover your eyes?" I just shrugged. "I don't really, I just like long bangs." I started fidgeting, but kept walking, hoping she'd drop it. Well luck wasn't on my side that day. (But seriously when is it?) "Can I see them then?" I was about to answer when I saw we were at the dinning hall already. Instead I shrugged then all but ran to the seat next to Matt.

He turned tome and smiled while grabbing my hand. I blushed, but didn't move. We weren't dating, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a slight crush on him. I don't think he felt the same. To him, we were only best friends. I helped him with a few things, and he got me away from that awful, horrible...I shook my head, and tried not to think about it.

Dinner went on, but the air was slightly awkward. No one was making a move to mingle. I was just happy to finally be able to act like me so just ignored it. An hour later, Ms. Storm and Mr. Wolverine stood up and walked over to the Professor X. Everyone turned to the three at the head of the table, and everything went silent.

"As you know," he began,"we have guest staying with us this year. They are from a place called Treetop Paradise. It is similar to the Institute, housing mutants and teaching them to fight, but with less use of their powers. That is why they are here. Each of them are skilled fighters, but lack control of their powers. That is why they are here. This is a trial, but if it goes right. All Treetop Survivors will come here during the school year, and then we will be allowed access to their base during the Summer for training. That is part of why they are here." He paused to get a breathe and said,"As you know the world has recently been informed about mutants. Sadly, they are not all having a positive reaction."

"One specific group known as Black Lotus has become a problem. We suspect they had been doing this before, but now we know they have been deploying agents, and clones to seek out mutants so they may analyze them.", interrupted. None of the Institute seemed to know how to digest this information so Professor X rolled back from the invisible podium, and let Mr. Logan take over.

"Tomorrow, we will all meet in the forest for a mandatory practice session. Dismissed." With that, Ms. Storm, Mr. Logan, and Professor X swept out of the room. Once they were at the door, Professor X turned and faced us one more time. "Before we go I'd like to tell you your 'surprise' will be arriving tomorrow." Then he turned for the final time and left, leaving all of us to wonder about the day to come, and who or what the surprise was.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

***Time Skip***

(Scarlett's POV)

I walked down the halls, head down. I hadn't been to school since the Treetops-yesterday didn't count since we only looked at classes. Needless to say, I was nervous. "Breathe, Scar. You're fine." I looked up to see Matt.

"I know, but I have like _no_ one I know in homeroom! That's a whole hour of new people, and I know Kitty and Kurt are in therebutIdon'treallyknowthemandit'sallsoconfusingandI-" "You're doing it again." Matt said, highly amused by the blush spreading across my face. "Shut up." "Look. Scar. Don't worry! I'm in your first period. I _promise_ nothing bad is gonna happen. It's school! What could possibly happen?"

I stopped and stared at him like he was the biggest idiot ever known-sometimes I swear he is though. "What?" he said. I smacked his arm, pointedly ignoring his cry of pain. "You _never_ say that! Have you ever watched a movie?! Everytime some one says 'It can't get any worse" or "What could possibly happen?" things. Get. Worse!"I shrieked and continued assaulting his arm.

"I'm-ow-sory-ow! Stop!-Jeez for such a small person you hit-OW!" "Whatever. I'm getting to class before the jinx sets in." With that I humphed and left him in the hall, but not without on more hit.

xXxXxXx

I sat at my desk in my English class before repeatedly banging my head against it, hoping impact would knock me out. Sadly it didn't. "Hey, Scar, you okay?" I looked up and glared at Matt with all my might and was quite satisfied by his shiver. "No! My homeroom teacher _hates_ me, and now I have this guy and his group of meatheads after me for sitting in the 'leader's' seat!" I said-more like shouted- to him. "Hey! It's not my fault!" "Yes it is! I _told_ you not to say it, but what did you do? _You said it!"_ I quietly screeched (kind of an oxymoron, but whatever) as I hit the back of his head. I slumped down in my chair as I saw the teacher walk in, hoping first period would be better than homeroom. It wasn't

*Time Skip

(Shane's POV)

"So," Summer started,"what do you think we'll do today?" Matt, Summer, Scarlett, and I stood under a tree. Well, Matt and I stood while Scarlett leaned against a tree and Summer just laid under the shade. Scarlett shrugged, probably still upset after her _horrible_ first day of school-which she refuses to tell us about. Her hair was in a ponytail with her bangs to the right covering-surprisingly only-her right eye. Her left eye was a mix between brown and purple with multi-colored specks floating around. She was dressed in black like every other Treetoper. "If we knew, we might be preparing instead of just laying on our lazy butts,"she said with a smirk.

"What's up with their outfits?" Matt asked, amusement present in his mismatched blue and green eyes. I looked around and couldn't help but agree. All the Institute kids (Man, we need a new name for these guys) were dressed in skin tight suits that had little x's somewhere on them. Even the so called 'Brotherhood' had them on. With this new wardrobe change, it wasn't hard to tell which group was which.

I nodded, but didn't get the chance to comment when suddenly a frisbee cut in front of us, heading towards Scarlett. Her eyes widened and she yelped as she went down into the splits to avoid getting hit. She rose again and grabbed the frisbee as a boy with blond hair with orange bangs sticking up in the air came running towards us along with a girl with dark brown hair and eyes came up.

"Oh my god! We're so sorry!" she said as she rushed up to help her dust off. The boy just stood by awkwardly, shuffling from one foot to the other. "It's fine," Scarlett said quietly, fitting in her role of a shy girl. I rolled my eyes, but said nothing. The girl smiled and put out a hand,"My name's Amara and that's Berserker." 'Berserker' waved, but stopped to look Scar up and down.

Matt and I glared at the offending look, but Scarlett (our ever oblivious Scarlett) just smiled -a bit awkwardly might I add- and waved. "Um, I'm-a-I'm Scarlett and those are my siblings, Shane and Summer, and my best friend, Matt." Summer rolled her eyes at our sister's staccato speech, and waved.

Just then, Ms. Storm and Mr. Logan walked in with a blue furred beast in tow.. They stopped in the center of the room. They were in the same outfits as every other person from this place also. (How original)

"Okay, everybody, in honor of our guest, we're training a bit differently. We will play a good game of Capture the Flag. Treetop Paradisers on one team and Institute students on another. First one to get each others banner wins!" Ms. Storm said.

"You got thirty minutes to gather your teammates, and hide the flags." Mr. Logan said in his unusually gruff voice. With that they swept out of the room.

"Wait," A redheaded chick said Jean" There are almost fifty kids at the Institute while there are only like fifteen of you guys." Everyone looked around and noticed how uneven the numbers were.

"Twenty-three,but your right, that's not fair." Summer said. Jean nodded and opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by our friend Wendy," So do you want one or two of ours to come on your side to even the playing field?"

"Ya, exactl-wait what? You think you guys could still beat us when we have you hopelessly outnumbered?" Jean asked incredulously. Even Mimzy, the youngest Treetop, looked at her weirdly. "Ya, that's why we offered you help. Understand?" she said slowly as if talking to a three year old. (Even though she herself was only ten and a half.)

"Woah! Okay nomrally if it was just the goodie-goodies I'd agree, but there is no chance you can win against us too!" Pietro said, angrily. Matt scoffed at that,"Yeah right, we would wipe the floor with you guys. You might have some control over your powers, but we are all about survival." He said with Scarlett shifting her feet in the background.

Soon the whole place was a shouting match. Everyone was hurling insults at the opposing team. It was chaotic. I got in a screaming match with Kitty and Rogue while Matt was knocking Jean down a few pegs.

"SHUT UP **EVERYONE**!" We all turned to see Samantha** (AN:My OC)** glaring at everyone with her hands over her ears( I forgot she had super senses) and Scarlett behind her. "Why don't you guys just start preparing. You guys already wasted ten minutes fighting." She crossed her arms over her chest, and glared at anyone who would question her small thirteen year old size.

Everyone nodded and disappeared to different sides. Scott, Jean, Rogue and Lance continued to glare at Summer, Matt, Scarlett, and I. We glared right back before retreating.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was set, and in position. It was already late at night, so we didn't really need to worry about stealth.

Ms. Storm's voice echoed through the field,"Rules are no killing, or seriously injuring, everything else is fair game. Ready? GO!"

And with that, all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys, sorry for taking so long. I got a bit caught up in school and family. I promise at least weekly updates from now on. <strong>

**Please review!**

**~xXScarlettMastersXx**


	3. Chapter 3- Capture the Flag Pt 2

**Hey guys! I hope you like it! Sorry. I didn't post any last week, but here it is. A bit short, but I think you guys will like it. **

**~xXScarlettMAstersXx**

**Warnings:flashbacks**

** PTSD**

**really powerful mutants**

** ninja like kids beating on the Institute**

**Author ****regrets nothing and everything at the same time**

**Disclaimer: ****SM:Ya I own X-men**

**Kurt: No you don't! Marvel does!**

**SM: Shut up! *smacks him upside the head***

**Kurt:*runs around waving arms*Abuse! Abuse!**

**Charles: Scarlett...**

**SM: *humps* FINE. I _don't _own X-men, but I'm kidnapping Kurt! *grabs Kurt and runs into forest***

* * *

><p><em>Previously on The New Crew<em>

_"Okay, everybody, in honor of our guest, we're training a bit differently."_

_"You think you guys could still beat us when we have you hopelessly outnumbered?"_

_"Why don't you guys just start preparing."_

_"Rules are no killing, or seriously injuring, everything else is fair game. Ready? GO!"_

_And with that, all hell broke loose._

* * *

><p>(Jean's POV)<p>

Immediately, I flew up above the crowd to get a better look at what we were facing. Sadly, I wasn't the only one with that idea.

Three Treetopers, all dressed in black flew right up right behind me. One f them was a girl, about fourteen, with a whip in her hand. She had bleach blond hair and eyes that were a light amber. I remembered her name was Genevieve, but it wasn't her I was worried about. Two boys, both about twelve years old, were coming up behind her, flanking her on each side. They were the twins, Jason and Mason. They both had brass knuckles on too. Yay.

One of the boys-because in all seriousness you can't tell which is which-punched over my head. I ducked and tried to retreat to the ground, but the other one grabbed me from behind. I slammed my head back, and rushed out of his grasp. I flew away only to be grabbed by the ankle and smashed into a tree. I looked up to find Gwen floating above me.

I lunged at her only to be intercepted by two twelve year old boys. They rammed me into a tree, and my vision started spinning. That last thing I saw before blacking out was the trio high-fiving before taking off into the air. _'We are totally screwed'_

(Scott's POV)

We were getting trashed. None of them were actually using their powers, but it didn't matter. A few of them were playing snipper, and were hiding in the trees shooting arrows, knives, and ninja stars at people. Three kids were in the air diving down and taking out people with what looked like silver boxing gloves and rope. In all honesty there were only ten of them fighting on the ground. And half of them weren't even in _high school_ yet. I myself was dodging arrows and ninja stars.

"Scott!" I turned to see Kurt flash behind me. "What is it? I'm a bit busy!" I said as I shot a laser at another knife. "No one is guarding the flag and some of them are missing!" Oh. "Okay get a group and we'll flash on their side of the field."

Ten minutes later, Kurt, Kitty, Beserker, and I were hiding behind trees in their forest. I turned to them and fed them the game plan. They looked pretty happy about it. "They are going down." Kitty said as she phased through the ground and put the plan into action.

(Scarlett's POV)

I was bored. Matt, Shane, Summer, and Wendy went to go find their flag while I was stuck guarding ours. I was about to just sit down and play on Matt's phone when I heard something rustle in the bush. Then something-_someone_-rushed passed a tree and there was a distinct smell of smoke.

I unsheathed my twin dual blades and put my back to the tree our flag was hidden in- We aren't called _Treetopers_ for nothing. I blew my bangs to cover both my eye instead of just one, and crouched down.

"AHHHHHH!" I turned to see the kid from earlier who threw the frisbee at my head rushing at me with electricity cackling around him.

I dove to the side, but flipped back as a laser hit the spot I was just on. I looked up to see Kitty and Scott run into the little clearing. Now I was getting worried. Electric Boy shot an arch at me, but I blocked it with my swords, and made a slice at Scott, forcing him back. I moved to kick Kitty, but it went right though her. Suddenly I smelled smoke again, and arms grabbed around my waist, lifting me into the air. I threw my head backwards, colliding it with my attacker, before swiftly turning around and punching their face. Kitty phased though the tree next to me,arm pulled back to punch, but I was ready for her. I grabbed her fist, and kicked her side. She flew into a tree, and fell down.

Beserker came at me with Scott by his side. I flipped over their heads and sliced through the air. When I faced them again. They both had large cuts on the sides of their suits. Sadly, my moment didn't last much longer. Kitty, still very much awake, and Kurt ran at me. Kurt used his tail to grab my hands while Kitty socked my in the jaw. My head moved with her punch, and then I felt electricity course through me.

_Hands grabbing me. "Come on, girl!"_

_A cell with empty chains on the wall_

_Electricity. Pain. Someone please help._

_Screams and more pain._

I snapped out of my flashback, breath ragged, but not from the fight. I twisted out of Kurt's tail, and kicked him in the side of the head. _Hard._ He went down needless to say. Kitty and Beserker came at me, but I dodged, too high on adrenaline. I grabbed Beserker's arm and thew him into Scott, who was coming up to attack my back. Kitty turned to run away, but I flipped onto her shoulder, doing a handstand, before chucking her into the nearest tree.

This fight was done, and I was not having anymore of it. I ran to the main field where everyone was finishing taking down the Instituters. A flat white transparent disk appeared under me and rose above the playing field. Eyes glowing white, I clapped my hands together as loud as possible. Multiple white, transparent spheres, with what looked like sparks of color, started grabbing kids. My team just ran to the our side, knowing exactly what was happening. Institute kids were trapped in bubbles of light and color. Each time a bubble collided with another it would merge, throwing one kid into another. Some bubbles smashed into trees, and stuck the kid there with what looked like giant bubble gum.

Spheres were flying everywhere, even grabbing kids who were unconscious up until then. It was chaos, but I couldn't stop it. I sat on the disk and brought my knees to my chest and hands over my ears. I could still hear the screams and sounds of electricity ringing in my ear, merging with the screams of the kids trapped in the high speed bubbles.

It was too much. I screamed, clutching my hair as more flashes passed.

_An operating table with tools laid out_

_A long hallway_

_A man with an ugly scar under his eye, sneering at me_

_"You pathetic, girl!"_

_Worthless!_

_Idiotic!_

_Ungrateful!_

_Scars all over my back_

_Matt holding me in his arms, clothes stained with **my** blood_

_Screams_

_A boy with blond hair, and the greenest eyes, __smiling me, right before a dagger stuck out through his chest_

_"SCARLETT!"_

I looked up to see Matt shaking my shoulders, eyes wide and frantic. "Scarlett, it's not real! Calm down. I'm here. You're here. We're safe." He said as he wrapped me in a hug. I clutched on to him and calmed down at his words. Never 'We're going to be alright' not 'It's going to be okay'. Just us being safe. No lies, no false hope, just a fact. We're safe right now, right here. I calmed my breathing and looked around us.

A few kids were still flying, but most were stuck in awkward positions against random surfaces. The Treetopers were helping everyone get free. I closed my eyes and the bubbles were lowered, and popped. The sticky substances dissolved into the air, and Matt and I were lowered. Matt's arm still around my waist. He picked me up, bridle style, and hugged me closer. I sighed and drifted asleep. Nightmares and flashbacks kept at bay for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, don't forget to tell me how you feel, and also tell me if you actually like how I did the disclaimer. I'm not used to doing that, but it was kinda fun.<strong>

**Don't forget to review!**

**~xXScarlettMastersXx**


	4. Author Note

**Hey, guys sorry I didn't write this or last week. School's coming down hard and I'm kinda drowning. I'll try to write some time tomorrow, but with a huge test over my head, I may not get it in this weekend. Sorry, guys.**

**~xXScarlettMastersXx**


	5. Arguments and Agreements

**Hey, guys! Thanks for hanging on to this story and I know it's taken me a while to write, there has been a lot of chaos on my end, but I've been working on longer chapters so here you go!**

**~xXScarlettMastersXx**

**Disclaimer: SM: Okay I really don't own X Men :'(**

**Kurt: Thank god too! Who knows what we would suffer!**

**SM: Shut up! *smacks him over head***

* * *

><p><em>Previously on New Crew<em>

_That last thing I saw before blacking out was the trio high-fiving before taking off into the air. _'We are totally screwed'__

_"They are going down." Kitty said as she phased through the ground and put the plan into action_

_This fight was done, and I was not having anymore of it._

_It was chaos, but I couldn't stop it._

_It was too much. I screamed, clutching my hair as more flashes passed._

_I sighed and drifted asleep. Nightmares and flashbacks kept at bay for now._

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Just what the hell was that?!" Scott screamed.

It was an hour after the battle, and everyone was finally free and on the ground. All the Treetopers were on one side of the room. A table sat in the middle of the room. Shane, Summer, Matt, and another 13 year old boy, with bright blue eyes and dark hair, sat on one side of the table opposite of Scott, Jean, Rogue, and Kurt.

Shane sighed and sat up straighter. "That was a training simulation,"he began slowly,"People participate in them to-"

"Not that! I meant with your sister losing control!"

Shane raised and eyebrow, but Summer answered. "See you already know!" she said with false cheer, receiving many a glares.

Matt just sighed and rubbed his face. "It was just a small power glitch. It's fine."

"Small?! That was not small! She was throwing us around like rag dolls! She's too dangerous here!" Rogue said, slamming her hands on the table. She was standing now, glaring at the Treetopers.

Summer bristled and shot out of her chair. "Hey! Powers go crazy all the time! You think we didn't hear about what happened with your powers?"

Rogue was visibly shaking. Jean interfered before she could open her mouth again. "You weren't there so you can't talk! We don't even know your powers! How can we know all these kids are safe if you all have powers like that?"

Shane answered this time. "What about your little boyfriend's powers? You certainly seem fine with him!"

Then everyone was scream at each other. Jean and Rogue were shouting at Summer while Shane was yelling at Scott. Kitty looked ten seconds away from punching Wendy and the rest were just hurling insults at the other side.

Matt and the blue-eyed boy glanced at each other before Matt nodded. The boy grinned before the shadows around the room contorted and then expanded. Each person was pulled back to their side and the people at the table were pulled into their seats.

The Institute kids looked around for the source while the Treetopers looked put out.

"See!" Scott said." This is exactly what we're getting at!"

"Sore...losers...just jealous you lost..." Summer mumbled, receiving more glares from the other side.

Matt raised his hand, stopping Sumer from talking, then turned to the group as a whole. "You guys need to shut up. An you guys," he said turning to the Institute kids," you are sounding dangerously close to the humans who want us in cages and experimented on."

Everyone was silent for a moment before Rogue broke it, glaring at the table. "Well, she's still dangerous." A small knife sailed right by her head. She sat up and turned to see it imbedded in the wall behind her. Everyone turned to the quiet little boy, who was now standing beside Matt.

"And so is everyone else in here. We will not take being treated like the animals." He growled. The shadows grew a bit thicker.

Matt put a hand on his shoulder. "Richard*. That's enough." The shadows went back to normal, but 'Richard' didn't look any happier.

Matt turned to the rest." Look," he said sharply, holding the bridge of his nose,"I don't care if you don't like us. But we are all mutants and right now we're here on business."

Rogue scoffed, but Jean was the one who answered. "What business?"

"What your dear professor didn't tell you?" Summer sneered. Jean glared at her, but didn't rise to the bait.

"We are trying to see if we can combine our camp with your school, what with the world finding out about mutants." Matt answered.

"Which was their fault," someone muttered behind the table.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter, fact is; they know, but now we need to focus. Can we just get along? We don't have to be friends just not at each other's throats."

Scott and Jean shared a glance before nodding. "Okay," she says, giving Matt a slight smile,"that seems fair." Matt nodded and watched as all the Institute kids and Brotherhood got up and left the room. When they all had gone, he sat down and slumped in his chair before spinning it to face the Summer and Shane.

"What was that?" he said exasperatedly. Summer only blinked innocently at him. "What was what?" It didn't work. "That!" he said, waving his arms as emphasize,"The entire thing with that Summers kid and Glove Girl!"

"Ohh, that, oh yeah," she said rubbing her neck. Matt just rolled his eyes as a light, muffled cackle floated to the air. He looked at Richard, who was holding his mouth to stop the snickers. "Anything funny, bird boy?"

"Huh," Richard said, putting on his best innocent face,"why nothing leader sir, nothing at all." He smiled sweetly before disappearing in a wisp of smoke and appearing on the rafter above them, cackling with delight as he was joined by a few others.

Matt just rolled his eyes and turned to face those who were not rebelling against gravity...for now. "Whatever. Just..." he sighed. "Let's not...Scarlett doesn't need to hear about this argument, agreed?"

"Too late," a soft voice said from the door. Everyone froze and turned to see Scarlett out of her black training gear and in a white and black sleeping gown that stopped above her knee, just enough to see her white shorts**. She surveyed the room, her bangs were covering her eyes again, but when she shifted you could barely catch the flash of bright venom green.

Matt cursed before turning his chair to her. "You're not supposed to be up yet."

"And miss such a fun meeting? Dream on," she paused then turned completely to him,"pun intended."

Matt rolled his eyes again. "Funny," he paused, then shifted nervously,"how much did you hear?"

Scarlett suddenly dropped her joking manner and turned away from him. "Enough."

Matt sighed. He'd been doing it a lot lately."Look...Scar..." but she just shook her head, and turned to face the Treetopers. She clapped and didn't jump when Richard flipped down to her side. He handed her a pink smoothie from...let's not question it.

"Alright, kiddos, enough goofing off. We have our mission and we have a time limit. It's,"she glanced at her watch,"woah! 11:03 and we have school tomorrow. _Everyone_ needs to be in bed in the next ten minutes. If you're not I'll know. Richard,"the blue eyed boy, who now donned on a pair of tinted shades, looked up with an eyebrow raised,"thanks." she said holding up the drink.

After everybody, except for the triplets and Matt, piled out of the room, she sighed and hopped up on the table in front of Matt's chair. She groaned and put her head in her hands. "Ugh, I shouldn't have played today. I knew it was a bad day!"

Shane got up and grabbed her shoulders. "Hey, now, Scar,"-no response-"Scar, come on look at me." She lifted her head just enough to look through her fingers. Matt sighed again. It was going to be one of _those_ nights then. "Hey, everyone's fine!" She just reburied her head again as he groaned. "Come one let me see what color those eyes are now." She slowly lifted her head and moved her bangs enough for her brother to see her bright green eyes slowly turning into a light hazel, closer to his own eyes.

"See! Your eyes are even going back to their normal color!" he said proudly, as if it was his own doing. Summer just huffed while Matt and Scarlett rolled their eyes. "Whatever,"Scarlett said positioning her bangs in front of her eyes. She jumped off the table and straightened out her night gown."I'm going to bed. Hopefully Rogue's asleep already and not waiting for me. Night, guys" Shane and Summer hugged her good night before leaving the room. She was about to turn and follow them when-

"Not so fast," Matt's voice cut through the air. Scarlett whirled around to face him and crossed her arms. She looked up into his mismatched eyes-Damn, if those weren't the coolest thing ever-and said as innocently as she could-which wasn't much,"What?"

Matt just rolled his eyes. "Oh, nothing,"he said breezily as he walked passed her,"I was just wondering if you're still up for the movie night we usually do this weekend. You know Bruce* is coming that'll get Richard excited and-" He was cut off by her jumping on his back. "Nmmpff," he said as he adjusted her. She just laughed.

"Course we are! It's tradition! We'll just ask the Professor if we can do it here." Matt rolled his eyes and set off toward the girls' hallway. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, he spoke again.

"Why are you so nervous around everyone all of a sudden?" She shrugged,"It's nothing really." "Mmhmm, sure. That's why you're suddenly stammering and fidgeting every ten seconds around them." She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck loosely. For a while it seemed like she wouldn't answer until - "Just the first time I've been with other people that aren't Treetopers since the incident, ya know?" It was said softly like she didn't actually want him to hear it, but he did. He understood.

He put her down at her door and hugged her. "Night, Glowstick" he whispered.

"Night, Sandman" she said, before he released her and started trecking down the hall. She sighed. Hopefully Rogue was asleep. She didn't want anymore complications.

xXxXxXx

She wasn't.

Rogue was sitting up on her bed talking with Summer's roommate, Kitty. They both stopped at the sight of her. Yep, totally not helping the nervousness. She waved weakly before putting her arm down when she saw Rogue's glare. After getting her stuff together she went to finish up some of her homework when Rogue walked over and sitting down roughly on her bed.

She looked up, startled, to see Rogue smiling at her just a little to sweetly. "Sooo,"she drawled in her heavy accent,leaning closer than Scarlett would have liked,"what _is_ your power anyway?" She moved back satisfied when she saw the shyer girl flinch back. "Oh...ummm...well...it's..."she stammered, inwardly cursing herself. '_Get it together,'_her thoughts screamed.

"I...well...we call it color energy and...ummm it well has a lot to do with...colors..."she finished lamely. Kitty was still on Rogue's bed, looking at her interestedly. It made her slightly uncomfortable, reminding her of those sci-

"Well, it sure is something,"Rogue said condescendingly, leaning in her personal space once again."Almost got everyone killed today."

Scarlett leaned away, flinching at her harsh words. She was gripping her notebook, desperately, hoping her powers wouldn't flare up again.

Sadly the universe hated her because just then her eyes flashed white before she was cased in a small bubble. Rogue jerked away and scoffed. "Nice trick," she sneered before getting up and going to her now empty bed. Scarlett let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding and leaned back in her pillows. She quickly finished her homework before packing up and turning off the lights. She glanced at Rogue's side of the room and called out timidly,"Good night..." No response, that was expected. She didn't think she'd like it anyway.

She sighed and rolled over before her phone lit up beside her. She picked it up and smiled.

_N__ight ya glowstick! ;)_

_~Mattinator _

_Night __doofus_

_~Scar_

She smiled and shut off her phone, glad she had people watching her back.

xXxXxXx

Sadly, these were the same people who insisted on an early morning wake up to 'illuminate the brain!' and 'get a jump start on the day!'

She trudged through the kitchen, where the rest of the Treetopers were, making her coffee and cursing her friends and siblings. Everyone was still in the pajamas, given that nobody was really awake. The only people really awake was Shane, Matt and Summer, which was totally not fair. Summer's literally born early in the morning, unlike me, who were born in the afternoon, and Shane, who was born early that day. Matt was just weird.

She yawned as she grabbed her coffee and went to the head of the table. She looked around and suppressed a laugh when she saw Linda sleeping in her oatmeal and Wendy almost face planting in her cereal.

"Wake up, guys!" Matt screeched-seriously you'd think the guys had super vocals or something. "Shut up,"she mumbled under her breathe before taking a huge gulp of her coffee and looking at the rest of her friends.

"Alright, guys, today is the second day of school, and I know you guys are _totally stoked_ for the epic-ness that is school." she said rolling her eyes at Matt's disapproving stare. "_But_ this weekend is sure to be something since we have people joining us from Paradise. And yes, Dick,"she said pointing at him with her cup,"your big bro is on the way." Richard beamed like Christmas came early.

Matt cleared his throat and continued,"Now, as for school..."the entire table groaned, some slumping in their chair while others when as far as to slam their heads on the table. Scarlett snickered,"This is why they like me best~,"she sang smugly,"I'm the fun one." Matt rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to respond, but was ultimately cut off by Summer.

"Seriously though. Keep your powers off of the fritz, and be ready for after school training."

Jason and Mason raised their hands together. Shane rolled his eyes,"Weasleys?" They smirked as Jason said,"What about-"

"The Institute kids?"

"They don't seem-"

"-to like us -"

"-very much. And _we-"_

"-don't really-"

"Like them either," they finished together. Everyone started mumbling their agreements while Linda was still snoring away in her food. Genevieve piped up,"I don't want to hang with them after yesterday." while Samantha, our youngest, agreed,"They're sorta mean...especially the Brother-losers!" Once again everyone was rushing to get heard and no one could make anything out in the noise.

Scarlett sighed and rubbed her face, tilting it toward the ceiling, just in time to catch a glimpse of someone ducking behind a rafter. She rolled my eyes. Richard. Matt caught where she was looking and eyed it suspiciously. "THAT'S ENOUGH!"Summer screamed, slamming her foot on the tile and transforming her entire body into the material. Everyone was quiet as she slowly went back to her normal look.

"Look, I know we don't really get along with them, but if they're willing to try, so should we." Everyone seemed satisfied and nodded. Scarlett nodded also and faced the ceiling. "Come on down, Rich, and eat!" Nothing. Everyone stopped to look at her before she faced them. "What?"

"Umm, I'm right here," a voice called and everyone turned to look at Richard, who was apparently the only one dressed. He was leaning back in his chair in jeans and a red oversized hoodie and a black leather jacket on top. There were some red headphones around his neck with little yellow R's on them too.***

"Then who..." I glanced at the ceiling along with everyone else. Rich raised an eyebrow before the shadows engulfed him and he disappeared. Everything was quiet until shouts were heard and then nothing.

...until Richard poofed back in the middle of the table with a blue furball -Kurt she thought- at his feet. "I think _this_ is who you're talking about." was the only thing he said before disappearing back to his seat.

Matt and Wendy helped him off the table, and Linda finally woke up from her cereal spa treatment. Shane crossed his arms. "What are you doing here?" Shane asked.

"Umm...well...I was just grabbing some breakfast,"Kurt said nervously, his accent slurring some of the words. Summer put her hands on her hip,"Mmhmm, sure."

"It's true!"he said, desperately failing at nonchalance. Scarlett analyzed him and nodded. "He's fine,"she muttered into her cup. Summer glanced at her briefly before turning back to Kurt. "Sorry, it's your kitchen. We're just a bit on edge since last night." He nodded and shifted nervously. "Yeah, that sure was some fight...Sorry about that."

That made Matt smiled, and when Matt smiled everyone had no choice, but to do it too. "It's fine Morning Meeting is over so we're just eating now." Kurt nodded and was about to reply except a certain New Orleans accent cut through the room. "Well, as long as there are no more 'power glitches' I think I'll join you."

Everyone turned to see Rogue enter with Kitty behind her. Scott and Jean came in next, flirting hard, and staring into each others eyes. Uck.

Scarlett shifted in her seat before grabbing her half eaten plat and putting it in the sink. "I'm done,"she said softly when she met her siblings' and Matt's questioning stare. She moved out of the incoming students and went to her room. After her shower, she got dressed in a jeans and a white blouse with a grey vest. '_Finally_,'she thought,'_the bet is over and Summer no longer dictates my wardrobe._' She put on her combat boots and grabbed her already packed bag.

She put in her special contacts and picked up a small worn out leather notebook on the side table. She sighed as she walked down the hall way, getting looks from the Instituters. '_Great. My roommate hates me. I get a power glitch. Everyone is suddenly wary of the shy one because of _said _power glitch and now I have school. How much worse can it get?" _she thought,'_Really, it_ can't_ get much worse than this.'_

Oh, how wrong she was.

**You have now witnessed the Line Break of AWESOMENESS!**

It was almost funny how bad this day was going. First, the early - oh so _early - _morning wake up. Then he fuzzy kid, Richard caught eavesdropping and now, this mess. Did the universe hate him?

Richard was being held against a locker as a huge jock towered over him. It was his free period, and him, being the only 13-year old sophomore, wanted to spend his away from the other high schoolers...That didn't work. He was suddenly jerked back into reality only to find himself smashed into the lockers again. Three jocks stood in front of him. A blond kid holding him up and his two goons

"Hey, new kid,"the blond idiot said in what he assumed was supposed to be a threatening voice.

"Hey, stupid. What's up?" Richard respond because he lacked any and all self preservation skills. In response he was thrown to the ground by aforementioned idiot jock. "No one talks to me like that. I'm Duncan Matthews." was all he heard before he got kicked in the stomach."And I don't appreciate you showing me up in class today."

They had been in the Honors Math class most of the Juniors took, and it had been _boring_. Richard didn't understand how no one knew this stuff already. He'd been doing it since he was _eleven years old_. When Duncan 'The Duce' Matthews - who might he add, was a _senior_ in an honors _junior_ class! - couldn't answer the question the _teacher_ called on Richard.

"Then you probably shouldn't have gone to class." was out of his mouth before he could think. Yeah, he was kinda asking for that punch in the gut. "Shut up, newbie!" Duncan paused to collect himself and Richard just _couldn't_ _help _but say,"Do you get free stuff at Duncan Donuts?" Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because next thing he knew he was being lifted by his hoodie and smashed against the lockers again. "Obviously, you don't know how things work here so let me help you figure it out." Duncan said with a sick smirk before smashing his fist against Richard's temple, causing him to black out. The last thing he remembered was being thrown over the jock's shoulder.

'_Yeah,'_Dick thought,'_this isn't going to end well.'_

**Don't Hate the Line Break**

"Maybe we were a little mean."

Scott looked over to Jean and sighed. "Yeah, I know. They probably think we hate them." Kitty nodded. "They do. Kurt overheard them talking this morning." She kicked a pebble as the made their way across campus. Scott raised an eyebrow."He just so happened to _overhear_ this information?" Kitty laughed and nodded "Ahh, yeah! Not like Rogue and I sent him to spy on them. He likes to eat in the rafters. That was just a bonus."

Rogue just shook her head. "I don't care. Whatever that was last night was bad news. I don't want them near me." Scott and Jean stopped to exchange looks before he grabbed her elbow. "Hey, everyone has power freak outs. You had one and none of us held a grudge." "Yeah, girl's shy enough." Kitty said. Rogue just turned her back to them.

"That was different." She started to walk away before Jean called out,"How?" Rogue turned to all of them and glared. "Okay, _how_ did they know that?" she screeched. "It was on TV, Rogue." Kitty said reaching for her, only to have Rogue pull away. "Yeah, well, they had no right bringing it up!"

"Come on, they were just defending themselves!" Rogue scoffed and walked away from them. "Whatever, I still don't like them," she muttered.

Unbeknownst to them, a figure was watching them from the trees. A boy leaned against the trunk on one of the high branches. His shades glinted in the sunlight before the shadows swirled around him, engulfing him in the darkness and taking him away from the scene.

XxXxX

"Hey, can we talk," a voice called as Scarlett left her class. She turned and saw Jean, slipping away from her friends, coming toward her, with Kitty coming up behind her. Scarlett looked around nervously before nodding, and waited for her to caught up. Once they did, they waved to the cheerleaders they ditched.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Kitty spoke, trying -and failing- to make eye contact with her. "Look, we're all sorry about yesterday. We were already tense about everyone finding out about mutants and I guess, the surprise of a new group of mutants showing up at our door didn't help. So, yeah, sorry."

Scarlett ducked her head, looking anywhere but her. "Ummm, that's f-fine,"she stuttered. She looked up and gulped before braving on. "We were a bit...homesick. Your...um mansion isn't like Paradise at all." Jean smiled encouraging and nodded.

"I get it. We all had something going on. Still doesn't excuse our behavior, we really are sorry." Jean smiled at the shy girl, earning a weak one in return before plowing on."Is there anything we could do to get to know you guys? Maybe an activity or something?" Scarlett nodded, albeit, hesitantly and answered. "Yeah...umm...we're having a movie night...this weekend. Some other Treetopers are coming and...are...uh...going to be there...You can...ummm...come if you... uh want to...I guess."

Kitty beamed and said,"We'll be there! We can even host it in one of the big rooms of the manor!" Scarlett nodded slowly and jumped when Kitty hugged her. "Great! See you later!" and as quick as she was there, she disappeared down the hall. Jean chuckled and shook her head before turning to the younger girl and waved goodbye.

Once she was sure both of them were gone, Scarlett slumped against the lockers to her right. She didn't care if she was going to be late. She put her head in her head before she picked herself off the floor and started down the hall to her next class.

The others were gonna _love_ this. A well, for now, she had a group of jocks and their girlfriends to deal with.

**Line Breaker****Line Breaker****Line Breaker****Line Breaker****Line Breaker****Line Breaker****Line Breaker****Line Breaker****Line Breaker****Line Breaker****Line Breaker**

Turns out that if you fall asleep over a jocks shoulder, you're most likely going to be woken up with freezing cold water from the locker room shower. Who knew? Well, apparently Richard. He shook his head as he tuned back into the conversation.

It was after school, and everybody was stretching, getting ready for the training session. Instead of the woods, it was being held in a big metal sphere, which apparently called Cerebro. At least they know their Institute kids were hanging around in the control room, watching us. That's it. Just staring...Not creepy at _all_.

"You look ?!"

I snapped my head toward Summer, who looking at Scarlett, who was feigning innocence. Oh, this'll be good.

"Oh, nothing,"she said,"I just may have, possibly, probably, sorta, kinda-"

"To the point, Scar! Point!" She huffed and glared at Summer, who just glared back at her. "I was getting to it." Summer just rolled her head and smirked,"Sure you gonna tell us yet?" "I invited them to movie, if you must know."

Summer froze and looked at her sister as if she had just told her she shredded her favorite shirt and sent the peaces to the cremator.

"You. Did. What?!"she said miserably.

Scar just rolled her eyes. "I just invited them to the movie night. It'll be a great way to find middle ground. We were all a bit tense for different reasons and who know! You might _like_ it." Summer huffed, but nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Beside they apologized first." Shane just shook his head. "I don't like it. It sounds like a set up."

Matt rolled his eyes, walking up behind his almost girlfriend/bestie, Scarlett, and said,"Don't be paranoid, Shane. Scar's right. We need to at least _try_ to get along. Besides we don't have time to talk about this. We need to train." At that everyone groaned before nodding.

"Okay,"Summer said,"I've got powers!" Shane looked up and frowned,"No way! You had it last time!"

"Cause I called it last time!"

"Well, now I call it!"

"Too late!"

"That's not fai-"

"SHUT UP!" Matt yelled. He huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose."You're both on powers, it's your sector. Richard, you're on tech, and I'm on weapons with Scarlett."

"How come you get to pic?" Summer mumbled. "Because I'm not arguing like a two year old."he shot back. He turned to Richard and asked,"You think you can get the sector leaders and tell them it's Guild training?" Richard nodded and smirked,"Well, we have three of them here including me, so I only need three more."

"Five if you count the twins and Wendy."

"Whatever." and with that he was submerged in wisps of shadows. Matt rolled his eyes as Shane muttered,"Showoff." Scarlett just smiled until she saw Summer's smirk in her direction. "What?"

If possible, Summer's smirk widened."Oh, nothing, Just, you know, since _you_ invited them, you have to tell the Guild." Scarlett groaned and started cursing under her breathe. Matt and Shane laughed at her while Summer just snickered under her breathe. Scarlett rolled her eyes, but was smiling in the end.

Their stay here might not be that bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>*Guess who this character is inspired after, along with his brother<strong>

**** Scarlett's night gown: ** albu_349138189_00/1.

***Richard's clothing: fs71/i/2012/224/b/9/dick_grayson_by_

**Okay, guys, sorry for ignoring my stories. As I said before, school was killing me, and it really didn't help that I got sick. I promise to write as much as possible when I can, and since overtime I make a deadline, I miss it, I'm not promising anything anymore. Hoped you liked the longer chapters! Please review!**

**~SM**


	6. Chapter 6 - Sessions and Surprises

**Hey, guys! I'm back! I tried to make this chapter extra long since I don't know how long it will be until I can post something again. Sorry for taking so long by the way, but without a further adieu!**

**...Chapter 6!**

**Dislcaimer: SM: Obviously I don't own X-men...no matter how hard I wish. :'{**

**Cyclopes: *muttering* Thank God for small miracles**

**SM: What was that?!**

**Cyclopes: Nothing! Absolutely nothing! *looks side to side before running for non existent exit**

**SM: *smirks* That's what I thought**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on the New Crew...<em>

_"Just what the hell was that?!"_

_"It was just a small power glitch. It's fine."_

_"Small?"_

_"How much did you hear?"_

_"Enough."_

_"I was just wondering if you're still up for the movie night we usually do this weekend."_

_"Well, as long as there are no more 'power glitches' I think I'll join you."_

_Turns out that if you fall asleep over a jocks shoulder, you're most likely going to be woken up with freezing cold water from the locker room shower. _

_"I just invited them to the movie night. It'll be a great way to find middle ground."_

_Their stay here might not be that bad after all._

* * *

><p>This was boring.<p>

Rogue rolled her eyes as she looked down into the Danger Room. The 'Treetopers' were in there getting ready to train. More like train _wreck_. Scott and Jean apparently thought it would be a good idea to said train wreck.

Rogue leaned back in her chair, pushing the front legs off the ground. They had only been up here for ten minutes and she was already bored. Just great.

Finally after who knows how long - read five minutes - the shadow kid disappeared, porting around the room and grabbing people at random. After another excruciatingly long period of time - _two_ minutes - the small group in the center nodded and dispersed, and shadow kid ported away.

...only to appear _right_ behind her, scaring her half to death.

"AHH!" She jumped and would have fallen out of her chair if he hadn't caught her. "Oh, sorry!" he said putting her chair back on the ground. He moved to help some more but backed away at her fierce glaring.

"What the hell do you want?!" she shrieked as everyone around her snickered. Shadow kid flushed a bit but only raised an eyebrow before saying,"We just wanted to say we were ready to start the sim." and then promptly poofed away before Rogue could even open her mouth.

She grumbled and slouched in her chair. Whatever. They were still going to do awful.

We looked down into the Danger Room. It transformed from a sliver circle into a thick forest with trees that would have towered over the Institute by at least three football fields. It was an odd place to pick when they could literally have anywhere they could imagine, but apparently not to them.

Most of them were still mingling around, but, some of them had split up into groups. Five of them. Shadow Kid (apparently Richard was his name, but he can deal with it) had popped back in. Glitch girl stood in front of everybody with her little posse around her. I saw her siblings and her boyfriend. The Shadow Kid was beside them along with those weird twins, Brandon and Bryan.

Kitty's copy, Linda, was standing by Wendy. Linda, like her clone, was smiling widely and pranced around the room. Wendy just stood in the corner and rolled her eyes. Huh, she seemed okay. The twins on the other hand, were grinning and smirking at each other...not worrying at all.

Suddenly Shane was floating on a small clear disk above the crowd, which hadn't noticed him at all. It didn't seem like he minded. He just stood there, smirking until he wasn't. No now he was screaming. So loud that you could literally _see_ the sound waves.

Everyone looked up, but didn't seem the least bit fazed. Us on the other hand were still making sure our ears weren't bleeding. Professor was just sitting in his chair smiling, talking to Mr. McCoy about a 'Sean Cassidy'. New student? Who cares. We looked back to see Shane back on the ground with the others, pushing everyone into groups.

Finally, they were starting.

xXxXxXx

The thing about having a group as big and rowdy as ours is you have to have fun training exercises. Or you get a bunch of bored mutants and _no one_ want that.

All the Sector Leaders stood apart from everyone else way, sitting on the low branches, to plan the training session for today. Wendy, head of tech with Richard, who was also part head of espionage with his brother, who wasn't here, was trying to make it a hacking lesson Brandon and Bryan, leaders of the flyers (who would make them in charge of _anything_ is beyond me), were trying to get Richard to drop people off of high places. Linda and Matt were trying to add weapons into the mess, and Shane and Summers were contemplating a power talent show of sorts.

Scarlett just sat back.

"Now I know usually we play Capture the Flag, but since the incident this week, I think it'd be good for a change." Matt said. Everyone started mumbling their complaints until he held up his hand. "I know, guys. I know. I was looking forward to winning too. I don't know why Scar's team looks put out. Now their crushing defeat is pushed back."

Scarlett snorted and shook her head. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, kiddo." She hip checked him out of the way before jumping off the branch and into the middle of the crowd. The rest followed without hesitation."'Kay, guys. Today we're going to,"she paused before smirking,"guild spar"

Everyone groaned and huffed around until Richard poofed some of the over exuberant crowd members into the air way above the treetops...and then disappearing halfway through.

Richard appear back at Scarlett's side, laughing his head off as at least five different people fell screaming...and kept falling. These were really high trees. Scarlett looked at him, unimpressed. He stopped and smirked. "Oops?" he shrugged. She just pointed to the still falling people. He sighed. "Okay," he said, defeatedly before porting the victims to safety.

When he appeared again, looking only slightly dejected, Scarlett continued,"Okay, flyers! You're up first!" Jared, a kid with huge wings and one of the faster flyers, raised his hand. "What drill are we doing?" To the dismay of almost everyone in the crowd, Summer smirked,"Grounded." This time everyone had the common sense to groan quietly.

"But first," Wendy said, stepping up a bit more,"we would like to send out an invitation." Linda's giggling didn't ease anyone's nerves in the least bit.

"We would like to invite some of the Institute kids to join us."

Everyone looked up at the command center while everyone in the command center looked back at them.

"Umm...what?" Scott said into the mic.

"Well," Bryan smirked,"we thought that since _yesterday's_ training session didn't work, maybe if we invited fewer Institute kids there would be less...issues." All the Institute kids bristled at the implication. Rogue stepped forward to cease microphone but was cut off by Kurt wrapping his tail around her waist.

"In return," Brandon continued,"Some of us can go to yours tomorrow."

"Yeah and then there'll be _more_ problems!" Rogue shouted from her restraints. Richard raised an eyebrow. "Are you implying there was a problem with your team before?" he smirked. Rogue opened her mouth but then shut it, realizing her mistake*****

Professor X, finally, took control and spoke. "That's a fantastic idea. Was there anyone in particular you wanted?"

Summer turned to smirk at Scarlett, who returned it with a very small one of her own. Matt spoke up. "Oh, yes, we were hoping Kurt, Lance, Berserker, Kitty, Scott, Jean, and Jubilee could join us."

"Very, well." Professor X said, starting to roll away. Everyone who wasn't called breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing they and their prides need was another scrimmage with the Treetopers.

"Oh," Richard added, making the Professor pause,"and Rogue. She seems like fun." He smirked when his shades met her glower.

"Alright then. Everyone suit up!" Logan growled (because honestly that's all he does).

xXxXxXx

From the looks of it, 'Grounded' turned out to be a sort of innocent flying drill.

However, looks are not always what they appear to be. Jean and her friends stood in the corner looking at the Treetopers, who were finally in their mission clothes it seemed. Everyone had changed into their suits, and while she was used to the Institute's suits, the Treetopers were new.

Instead of navy blue, they wore all sorts of dark colors. There was barely any real color except all the leaders seemed to have some form of color on them. All the boys wore well fitted black or grey t-shirts with cargo pants or black jeans that didn't leave much to imagine. The girls weren't much better.

Most of them had leggings or pants on that looked more like a second skin than anything else. Their shirts were like the boys, but a bit more...girly. Some were just plain long and short sleeves. Others were strapless, puffed, or private style. Some had the shoulders cut out while some gun off of one shoulder. A few of them even had certain designs on them, like a animal or nature prints. Some were in dresses and leggings.

All of them, girls and boys had something protecting their faces. Be it googles or domino masks or even ski masks, they had it. A few kids even had on gas masks. Each suit, even the boys was completely original while looking exactly the same as the next person.

There was only one pure constant in all of this: combat boots.

Suddenly (at least for Jean), the 'leaders' stepped up; the twins a bit further than the rest.

"Alright, looks like we got fresh meat here!" Bryan yelled. A group of the Treetopers, who she assumed were their group, yelled and fist pumped.

"For our new players, let's go over the rules,"his twin continued. "Everyone who can fly? Up in the air. Point of the game? Stay there. If you're knocked out of the sky or just knocked out, you're out. We start in formation and when the games begin, we scatter." Bryan said.

"It's recommended that you fly alone so you have less chance of getting spotted, but..." Brandon said, with a sly smirk. "If you want to...grab a partner..."

"Maybe a sibling of some sort..."Bryan continued.

"That would be perfectly fine." They finished together. Definitely twins.

"So Instituters?" Wendy said, turning to face them. "Which one of you can fly? Even remotely?" Jean stepped forward and raised her hand, feeling only a bit ridiculous.

"Okay," Scarlett said," You'll be with me. I'll show you the ropes, 'kay?" Jean nodded, just a bit surprised at the usually shy girl's authority. If Scarlett noticed her surprise, she didn't show it as she faced the room as a whole. "Alright, guys, you know the rules. I want a good,"she said, pausing before smirking,"and absolutely, disgustingly dirty game. Anything goes so surprise me and maybe you can make it in the All Stars." she said straightening up.

"All Stars?" Scott asked in my ear. I shrugged a bit. "I'm not sure. I can try getting in her head but I don't think now is the time. Scott nodded before watching the head group walk towards as everyone else split up, disappearing into the trees.

"Vhat do da rest ov us do?" Kurt asked. "Everyone else tries to shoot them down. You get a point for your group for everyone you take down." Matt explained. "What are the points for?" Scott asked. "Oh! At the end of each term, we add up the points and the group with the most get to like choose the activity everyone does!" Linda said (screeched).

"I never get a say," Scarlett grumbled. "That's because the All Stars aren't officially a group considering _most__ of us_ are part of another." Matt grinned down at her, wrapping his arms around her. She huffed and crossed her arms. "Still not fair," she grumbled but she was smiling.

Summer rolled her eyes. "How are you two _not_ dating?" Shane shook his head,"That's because it's such a huge secret even they don't know!" They're group laughed as the two in question blushed bright red and stepped away from each other. Matt took a sudden interest in the hem of his black jeans while Scarlett seemed absolutely fascinated by the forest floor.

Scarlett coughed into her fist and looked up, a light flush still painted across her face. "Anyway," she said, sneaking a peak at Matt, who did the same and then promptly looked away ('They were so adorable' Jean thought pointedly not thinking about Scott and herself). "You have to shoot at us like you would the enemy. No holding back because everyone above you is going to do the same. Jean," she said, looking directly at me," I don't fly traditionally so be careful. Rogue, I need you to try and stick with Matt since he has the same problem as you."

"What problem?" Rogue asked her roommate with a sneer that would usually send Scarlett running but only made her roll her eyes.

"I meant how you don't have any physical powers that would help you in this fight. I hope you do, however, know your way with weapons 'cause that's your group for today." She turned to Kurt and Kitty, completely missing the shocked look on Rogue's face. "You two will go with Richa-"

"Codenames!" he interrupted. Scarlett rolled her eyes and continued. "Sorry with _Ambush__, _even though he is technically still Wisp with his red on and brother gone." She was right. Ric-_Ambush _had on what looked like black gymnast pants and a well fitted black shirt with red circle over his heart. He had on a leather jacket over it and a domino mask instead of his usual shades, which he had somehow lost on the way over.

Linda was in black leggings with a black shirt with princess puffs as sleeves and a little black mask that's eye holes seemed to glow. There was a lime green slash cut across her top. "I'm 'Lime Light'" she said. Wendy, who was dressed in black cargo pants and a plain white top rolled her eyes and said,"Artillery Angel" Kurt looked at her suspiciously before asking why. She just smirked, the edges of her winged mask scrunching up, and said,"You'll see."

Brandon and Bryan had matching outfits, dark cargo pants with camouflage shirts. The only difference was Brandon's outfit had really dark greens while Bryan's was a dark blues. "Tandem" Bryan said. "Terror" Brandon supplied before smirking with his brother. Each had gas masks in their hands

Matt rolled his eyes behind his goggles and looked at them. He had on a black shirt with the Batman Oracle sign in the corner. "Oracle"

Summer smirked in her completely black outfit. Black skirt, black leggings, black flow blouse, black fingerless gloves; black. The only color was her mask. It was white with black puzzle piece on one side and the other a white sniper scope covering her eye alone. "Wild Card"

Shane just raised an eyebrow. He was in dark brown almost black cargo pants and a dark navy blue shirt. His mask was a plain faceless white mask that went all the way up to his nose. "Screech"

Everyone turned to Scarlett, who seemed to have been lost in thought. "Scar!" Matt said, shoving her shoulder lightly. She startled and blushed when she saw everyone's eyes on her. "W-what?" Ri-Ambush rolled his eyes and while Richard explained what they were doing, Jean looked her over.

She had on black leggings and a skirt. Her shirt was the most elaborate part of the outfit. It was one of those loose shoulders shirts that flowed down to her wrist. When she moved her arms, you could see a white long sleeve shirt underneath that connected to her middle finger. The back of her shirt had a hood that covered half of her face but you could see the beginning of her mask that went all the way down to her nose and was completely black except for a small white skull on it.

"Oh," she said, snapping Jean out of her thoughts."I'm Blind Spectrum, but pick either to call me over coms."

Kitty looked confused,"Blind?" Suddenly, the Treetopers looked uncomfortable. Bryan rubbed the back of her neck, sheepishly. "Uh, yeah! No one ever sees her coming, ya know. Ole...um...sneaky Scarlett."He said, lamely.

Scott and Jean obviously didn't buy it, but they didn't pry. Rogue on the other hand...

"What? Do you take us for idiots?" she said, crossing her arms. Brandon opened his mouth, but his twin elbowed him and mock whispered,"Don't answer! It's a trick question." That earned him a couple a laughs and a very dark glare from Rogue.

Matt chuckled. "Okay, guys, game starts soon so, you two,"he said, pointing to Jean and Sca-_Spectrum,"_better head on out to the other flyers." "Aye, aye, captain!" Scarlett saluted, running off dodging Matt's hip check. "Come on, Jean!" Jean smiled at Scott before racing off.

They raced through the forest until they came to a small clearing. The other kids were there. Jean say Brandon and Bryan already there and was about to ask until she saw a glimpse of Ambush disappearing. There were a total of six other flyers mingling around until Bryan yelled,"Alpha formation!"

As if someone flipped a switch, everyone turned serious. The other twins, Mayhem and and Panic (Jason and Mason), took to the sky with Whiplash (Genevieve), making a small arrow in the air. A few seconds latter, Swift (Jared) flew up after them. When they got to the same level, Whiplash and Swift orbited around the twins until Tandem and Terror joined them. After they all flew in a V with Terror in the center and Tandem by his side.

Jean watched them as they flew then looked back at Spectrum. "Are we joining them?" She shook her head. "No, we're waiting 'til they scatter. Gives us an advantage."

They waited a few minutes watching they flyers make different shapes in the sky. Until a fire ball the size of Whiplash made them scramble away to avoid getting hit. "SCATTER!" Tandem and Terror yelled and Jared flew so fast, he left a streak in the sky. The others left more discreetly, but almost just as fast. Tandem and Terror bomb dived for the trees while Whiplash flew higher. The other twins split in opposite directions.

"Now,"Scarlett said, making a pale Jean look over at her,"we fly."

xXxXxXx

Jean didn't know why the called the game 'Grounded' until she saw Whiplash get grabbed by a fist of Earth and slammed to the ground. "Is she alright?!" Jean asked (i.e. screamed) Scarlett laughed from her flying disk.

It was like the one she was on from the last training session, but this one was smaller, much sleeker and built for flying. "She's _fine_...probably,"Oh, that was reassuring. The look on Jean's face must have been something because Spectrum laughed. "Don't worry! Just don't get caught!"With that she took off faster.

Jean took off faster to catch up...right into an electric net. "AHHHH!"she screamed as she fell from the sky. Thankfully, Scarlett caught her in one of her fields.

"You okay?" she asked, hovering at he side. Jean nodded. "Can you still float?" She tried...and failed."I'll take that as a no. Good thing; you're still in!" That was a good thing? "Bad news; we have company." She pointed down and when Jean looked she saw kids assembling what looked like a catapult. Oh no.

"Time for some fancy flying!" she cackled and then made Jean's disk into a bowl like shape with handles. "I'd grab on!" and then she was off, faster than even Jared and just fast enough to dodge the arrows and catapults. What. The. Hell. Jean screamed as her head was nearly taken off by a flying disk. "Watch out!" Thanks. That was so helpful.

This was not Scarlett. This was Spectrum and she was insane. Jean missed the small girl with an even smaller attitude. Where the hell was that girl when you needed her?!

Spectrum weaved herself and Jean through the arrows and cannons and _bullets_, where were theses weapons coming from?!

A piece of earth zipped by with what looked like Kitty on it. She didn't have time to dwell on it because suddenly, Ambush…ambushed them, porting into her bowl, flipping her over. She fell and was screaming at first until she realized how far she still had to go. She flicked her wrist but her power were _still. Not. Working._

Just before she hit the ground, her powers switched on. '_Thank God_' she thought before Richard ported right onto her back, knocking her to the ground. He hopped off and cheered. "Yes! That leaves Spectrum and Swift!" He bent down again to help her up.

"Sorry, I kinda flattened you there." She grumbled a bit but stood up. "It's fine. W-" she was cut off by what seemed like an earthquake, splitting the earth and knocking the trees down. One of the bigger trees behind her moved to flatten them. Jean move to stop it, but her telekinesis still wasn't working.

The tree tumbled down on her and she tried to roll under its huge trunk. It was too wide.

And then there was a hand on her shoulder and she was swept up in black wisps of smoke. Richard had ported them to the other side, but one of the roots hadn't popped out, lashed out at the disturbance. She pushed him down to the ground just in time to dodge the giant root that would have no doubt taken off his head.

They pushed themselves off from the floor. "Thanks,"he said, looking at the giant tree root. "No problem,"she gasped,"same here." He nodded and moved to look around. "What was that?" she asked. He shook his head. "I'm not sure. I was about to ask you."

"Whatever it is, we should check it out." He smirked. "Couldn't have said it better myself." He held out his hand and she grabbed it before slipping into the shadows once more.

xXxXxXx

Scarlett didn't know why, but being Spectrum was so much cooler than being Scarlett Masters. Scarlett was a shy kid, who was afraid of her own voice the way people are of heights. Spectrum was an ass kicking mutant that had been through it all and laughed at discomforts. Both of them were hardly ever on the same page.

Scarlett was shy. Spectrum was fierce. Scarlett wouldn't step a toe out of line for anything. Spectrum didn't even know what the word rule meant. Scarlett didn't like violence. Spectrum was just as likely to say hi to you as she was to slap you across the face.

Both were hardly ever in agreement, but right now, they were both _very _annoyed.

Tree Boy (His name was lance, but she didn't really care at the moment) was chucking pieces of earth at her and didn't seem to care that_ people were still on them._

She saw Berserker and Matt fly past her and went them. She caught them in a sort of sphere and brought them closer. "What's his problem?!" she yelled. Berserker shook his head. "We don't know! One minute he's fine, the next he's chucking Kitty into the air!" Spectrum huffed went to lower them to the ground.

Despite the now seemingly possessed earth bending mutant on the loose, 'Grounded' had yet to end. "Okay, you guys, get everyone to the other side of the glade. I'm going to see which flyers are left in the game and knock Tree Huger out of his little trance there."

Matt nodded and she started to open the sphere. "Spectrum!" She turned to see Jared flapping his big wings toward her. She made her disk hover closer. "What?" she asked. "It's a ploy! Don't let them out!" She turned and saw Berserker start to spark before electrocuting the shield and dissolving it. She let them go since they weren't that far from the top of the trees and Matt was there.

She turned to Jared. "Who's left?" He shook his head. "Just me, but we need to keep moving. There are more powers on the ground than normal and -" he was cut off by what seemed like a ball of concentrated fireworks hitting him dead in the chest. "Ow!" he yelled as he fell.

Before she could scoop down and save him, another three balls flew at her. Instead of just dodging them on her disk, she made three more like steps and jumped into a hand stand on one before pushing off and flipping up to the other. She jumped up onto the last one with a spinning kick and turned to face her attacker.

There was Alice, one of our best power kids at only 16, standing on a floating piece of earth with that Jubilee girl. A red ray blasted past her ear and she turned and saw Cyclopes on another piece of earth with Avalanche doing the same trick as Alice.

There was no more earth being thrown up with passengers at least, but she got the idea that that had been faked. Jubilee and Scott aimed at her, but she jumped off her disk and onto another one that was speeding under her. She saw them hit each other, knocking the piece of earth back to the ground and zoomed off.

She flew towards the ground, but it didn't matter. She was the last one who had been flying so she automatically won anyway! She jumped down over by Matt and saw her siblings emerging from the trees. Everyone else made their way to the pavilion. The session was over.

"Whoop!"she said,"I won! I won! I freakin' won!" She danced around Matt as she sang at the top of her lungs. "Who won? I won! I won! I won! I won!" He laughed and gave her a bear hug, tickling her sides.

"Yeah, yeah, you won this time, but next? You are so going down." he smirked. She pushed away with her hands on her hips. "Mhmm, that's what you said last time and guess what? You were wrong!"

Shane rolled his eyes and grinned. "Whatever, Scar, the only reason you won is because I wasn't on jetpack this time." Summer nodded before they all started walking toward the pavilion, already talking about next session.

Suddenly the earth split and cracked. Some trees toppled over and she heard yelling. She reached the pavilion and looked around. Everyone was ducking and dodging the huge roots that were pulling up out of the ground, smacking people every which way.

She looked up to the sky in the direction of where she assumed the control center was."Hey, Professor X! We're done, but there was no answer. She looked around again.

A girl about fifteen with black hair and blue eyes backflipped from a root only to get flung into the air by the one she landed on. "Ruth!" Scarlett called. "Can you shut it down?" Ruth was a technopath. She was as good with machines as she was people. She nodded. She raised her arms, but stumbled when the ground shook again. "I can't with all this interference! I'm not even close enough to the control center!" Ruth said.

Scarlett was done. "Is everyone here?!" she yelled over to Matt and Scott. Scott shook his head. "Jean and Ambu-" and as if summoned the two appeared right in from of her. They stumbled as the ground they landed on shook.

Kitty and Kurt poofed there too. "Vhat is going on?" Kurt asked. "We don't know yet,"Summer said as she and Shane tripped over to them. Matt looked at Kurt and Ambush. "One of y'all get Ruth over here so she can turn this off!" but Scarlett shook her head. "She can't with all the interference!"

"Can Lance and Alice do anything?" Kitty asked, but Summer shook her head. "I saw Quake get knocked out and Lance is too busy not getting crushed like everyone else!"

"Well we have to-" Crevices opened up, swallowing trees. Scarlett saw Mimzy jump off of a crumbling ledge before Wendy caught her arm. "Everyone get in the air!" Wendy shouted as she and Mimzy grabbed a ride with Jared.

All the flyers grabbed a person while Lance tore a huge piece of rock and hoisted three more into the air. Someone had awaken Alice because she took another rose into the air with Ambush and Scarlett made each person a disk and they all took off into the air.

Once they were all there. Scarlett made one big one under everyone. She then sat down Indian style, floating slightly above her own little disk and concentrated on _not _dropping all of them to the crumbling forest.

"Quake! Avalanche! Stop the virtual world from smashing itself to kingdom come!" Matt yelled as he stood in front of the group with Scarlett floating in the background, her hair floating in the wind. Lance and Alice stepped up to the edge holding their hands out. Lance clenched his fist while Alice's open hand glowed yellow. Matt turned back to the group.

"Glitch!" Ruth snapped to attention. "Find the power center and shut this down." She shook her head. "I'd have to fly around and -" "It wouldn't be a good idea to split up." Scott interrupted. Suddenly the disk moved quickly and transformed. Rogue slipped and slid. Shane grabbed her hand and they both slid. Richard turned to shadows and grabbed them before they went over. Poles sprouted from the bottom and suddenly there was a ceiling.

"Scarlett!" Matt yelled as said girl opened her glowing white eyes."Hold on, guys!" she said as her eyes turned normal and a pole sprouted right beside her. She landed on the floor and clutched the pole. Everyone followed her lead.

"Glitch," she said as the disk slowed down. She was obviously straining her power, but she focused on the technopath. "Tell us when we're getting close." Ruth nodded and closed her eyes.

The ground below had stopped cracking and splitting, and the shaking minimized. Alice slumped against her pole as Lance swayed, but they kept control. "Wait!" Ruth called. The disk halted at a speed that threw everyone off their poles and almost toppling over the side. Scarlett apologized and turned to Glitch. The girl in question pointed over to side.

"There! If you can get me over there I can stop this." Matt nodded,"Okay one of the flyers can-" Glitch held up a hand. "I need a platform. Something to stand." Scarlett nodded. "I got you." Another disk appeared, much thinner than everything else, but strong enough to stand on.

A few minutes later, the toppling forest turned back into the silver metal room they had started in. When he caught his breath, Lance stood up. "What was _that_?!" After that, everyone started talking at once."Was that supposed to happen?" "Why did it crumble like that?" "What was the point of trying to _kill_ us?" "Do we have to do that again?"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone looked over to Summer, who was fuming. "The only ones who know what happened to the training session are up in that box!" she yelled pointing to the control center."so stop screaming at us about it and let's find out just what the _fuck_ happened!"Everyone nodded and we made our way up to the Cerebro command center.

Without preamble, Summer and Wendy (a quite frightful pair together) slammed opened the door and walked in. No one was happy to see what was inside

xXxXxXx

"_What_?!" Summer screamed, glaring at the boy. Toad and Pyro cowered against the counsel.

"It was a harmless prank!" Toad cried. Pyro nodded. For a guy who controlled fire, he was faring so well under the heat of Summer's glare. "The Professor stepped out and we thought that we might make things more interested. He. he," Toad said leaning further away.

"And _no one _ stopped you?" Scott said coming up behind, looking around the room. Bobby held up his hands. "We tried, but they started pressing random buttons. We didn't know how to undo it."

Jean and Matt pinched the bridge of their noses and huffed in unison. Shane grabbed Wendy when she went to claw Toad's eyes out while Jared and Kurt wrestled Rogue as she lunged for the two, having acquired a sudden taste for their blood. "Why I ought ta!" Rogue yelled as she tugged on her human restraints.

Mimzy walked up in her eleven year old glory with tears in her eyes...and kicked Toad in between the pants. _Hard. _"Next time you lumbering idiots go to do something as stupid as _that, _I will hurt you in more ways than you can think!" She pulled Pyro by his hair so she could look him in the eyes while Toad continued to cry on the floor, clutching his family jewels."I _swear_-"

"Umm is this a bad time?"

Everyone turned toward the new voice. A young girl about fifteen years old with brown hair and green eyes stood there in black jeans, a green shirt and leather jacket. A boy stood beside her with black hair and navy blue eyes, looking like an older version of Richard, dressed in jeans, a navy blue hoodie with a leather jacket over it. The boy looked about seventeen years old.

"Brucie!" Richard called before dropping down from the ceiling onto his back. The two brothers wrestled a bit while the girl stepped away.

"Morgan?"

"X23?"

She turned to the group and grunted. "I go by Morgan now a days,"she said as she stepped further into the room. 'Brucie' followed with an arm around Richard's shoulder, noggieing him as the walked toward the group. "What happened here?" He asked in a deep voice.

"Just some idiots, Bruce," Summer said, glaring at the still whimpering Toad and Pyro. Rogue smirked and high-fived Mimzy. Bruce raised an eyebrow but didn't question it.

"Question is,"Richard said looking up at the older boy,"what are you doing here, big bro?" Bruce shrugged as Morgan answered. "We didn't exactly come alone." Summer grinned as she heard a voice from downstairs yell,"Leave me alone, Bug Girl!" She ran for the door and disappeared down the hall. Scarlett faced the two newcomers and grinned.

"How many?"

"Almost a quarter." All the Treetopers whooped and smiled as more voices came from downstairs. "What's going on?" Kitty asked. Matt smiled. "Some of our friends seemed to have followed us."

"But why?"

They all turned toward Bruce and Morgan. Bruce grinned,"Did you forget?" Everyone looked confused. "It's movie night in three days!"


	7. Chapter 7 - Settling In

**Hey, guys! Sorry for being off for so long. I know this chapter was short, but hold on please! I don't know if this is all that popular (doubtful), but for those who for some reason enjoy this, I will try my utmost best to get this done and get to the point. Besides, what else would I do? Go outside? Talk to _people_? I think not!**

**Disclaimer : SM: Sadly, I'm in a rush so blah blah blah I don't own anyone but my OC's blah blah blah**

**Scott: ...that was easy**

**SM: Don't get used to it.**

_Previously on the New Crew_

_The 'Treetopers' were in there getting ready to train._

_Finally, they were starting_

_"Today we're going to guild spar"_

_"We would like to send out an invitation."_

_From the looks of it, 'Grounded' turned out to be a sort of innocent flying drill_

_This was not Scarlett. This was Spectrum, and she was insane._

_The earth split and cracked._

_"Hold on, guys!"_

_"SHUT UP!" Everyone looked over to Summer, who was fuming. "The only ones who know what happened to the training session are up in that box!"_

_"Question is," Richard said, looking up at the older boy,"what are you doing here, big bro?" Bruce shrugged as Morgan answered. "We didn't exactly come alone."_

He couldn't wait. Movie night was in just two more days, and all his friends had come to visit. Sure, the Institute Kids were still coming, but his _brother _was here. That had to be the best part. With Bruce here, Richard felt a hundred percent better. Bruce had a tendency to be paranoid and overprotective. Because of his power they frequently referred to him as the Bat*, and his little siblings and him the Batfamily.

The down side to his brother being here was the problem at school.

The older boys, led by that Matthews Jerk, had taken to doing everything they could to annoy the boy. Whether it be knocking down his books, pelting him in class, or just shoving him against the lockers, they always seemed to do something. What was worse is that they were beginning to leave the traditional ways of bullying and making new ones.

They were making it harder to hide the Bruce caught a whiff of this...well there was a reason feared the _Batglare_.

The worst part about it all was Richard couldn't really do anything. Well, other than dodge the neatdrathals' attacks.

He sighed as he closed his locker door. It was his B period, and that was usually when they came. He looked around, but didn't see them and hadn't all day. Maybe he'd caught a break.

He walked down the hallway to his next class. He was just reaching for the door when he saw them. Duncan and his group of idiots were walking toward him. He rushed to enter the door when he heard Duncan's cry of 'Hey, loser!'

It wasn't that he was scared of them. More like he was scared they'd trigger something. As good as a fighter he was, the shadows tended to react whenever he felt threatened. With all the new 'fun' things Duncan and his cronies were thinking of, Richard was more on edge than usual. Just this morning, Fuzz (Kurt, it was good to meet a fellow transporter...and troll) had tapped him on the shoulder and he'd taken half the table with him into the rafter.

Good thing the jocks were too far away to grab him. He slipped into the class easily and took a seat by the Incognito Ball of Blue. "Hey, watz up, man? Yo're almost late." Kurt said. He shrugged and turned to the board, looking at what new personalized hell the teacher had thought up now. Semicolons and colons. He hated English.

xXxXxXx

Scarlett wasn't really sure how she had grabbed the attention of these girls, but she knew she didn't like it. At. All.

Right now they weren't doing anything particularly - though the disgusted glances were getting on her nerves. They were sitting in front of her acting all innocent when the teacher came close enough to hear them, but every other time they'd go on and on about her just loud enough for her to hear. Scarlett rolled her eyes as she buried her head farther in her work. It seemed that she was the only one actually _studying_ in Study Hall.

Someone cleared their voice from above her. She glanced up. There was two Institute Kids. One of them was the one who had almost decapitated her with a frisbee - Berserker if she remembered correctly - and the other was Linda's slightly more cheery twin, Kitty.

"Hey, girl!" Kitty said. "Mind if we pop a squat?" She smiled shyly at them and motioned to the the few empty chairs at her table. They sat down. Kitty immediately dragging her out of her studies and into a conversation about the mysterious creatures that are boys. Berserker just sat there staring at her. She was tempted to touch her face. Was something on it?

"So! Anyone you like? You and that Matt boy seem pretty close..." She snapped out of her thoughts and blushed. "No, me and Matt...we have history, but we're not _dating _or anything." Berserker seemed to almost perk up at that statement. Scarlett looked at him weirdly before turning back to Kitty.

"Seriously?," she said, quirking an eyebrow. She nodded then turned her head to her book. "Did you guys do the math homework yet?" Kitty shook her head, but Berserker nodded. "Yeah, it was pretty easy." Kitty rolled her eyes. "You only say that because you're like a math genius." He shrugged and slid closer to her. She eyed him before shrugging and scooting closer, their shoulder almost touching.

"So first you..."

xXxXxXx

"Hey, that's mine!" Summer squeaked as her brother grabbed some of her food. It was only lunch and she was already done with this day. '_Who am I kidding? I was done before I left my bed.'_

"Yeah, and now it's mine." To make his point, he plopped a fry in his mouth. Humming, he exaggerated eating his food - school lunch isn't _that_ good. It isn't good at all!

"You're a meanie," she grumbled. He laughed and mussed up her already messy bun - not like it took her an _hour_ or anything to fix it up this moring. "That I am, little sister." Before she could protest - They're _twins_! Goddamns! - a voice spoke up behind them.

"Children, children, calm yourself." They jumped at Bruce's sudden appearance. "Ugh! Bruce could you like _not_ give us a heart attack?" she asked as Shane gripped his heart melodramatically. Bruce just raised a brow. "Where would be the fun in that?"

"It is kinda fun." Richard said, appearing - not poofing just sneaking up like the ninja he and Bruce are - right beside her. She jumped again with Shane, but Bruce just smirked and fist bumped his little brother. Summer rolled her eyes at the two.

"Why are you here?" she said pointing a fry at the older boy. He grabbed the fry and ate it, ignoring her protest - could they _stop stealing her food!_ "I've got classes here." That made everyone at the table pause. "_What?!" _Richard screeched at a pitch not even Shane could hit.

They turned to him. His color had drained form his face, and his mouth was almost to the floor. Bruce regarded his brother. "I'm taking a few classes." he said slowly as if talking to a tolder and not a thirteen year old genius.

"B-but _why? _You graduated already!" They stared at him. Usually, he would cling to any extra time with Bruce, but now he was looking as if Armageddon was at his doorstep. Tensions rose as Bruce's forehead furrowed. "Yeah, but this way I don't have to hide out in trees to watch over you." Of course. Bruce was very protective, _obsessively so_.

Richard bristled. "I can take care of myself." Bruce narrowed his eyes. "I never said you couldn't...Did something happen?" Richard froze. "N-no I just don't want you wasting your time watching over me when you could be training newbies." he said crossly.

"Spending time with my favorite brother will never be a waste." Richard smiled and then the tension dispersed like the sun coming out from behind the clouds.

Shane and Summer, who had been watching the conversation like a tenis match, blinked at them. "Hey, guys!" Kitty's voice said from behind them. The two of the triplets jerked their heads to see her, Berserker, and their last twin coming up to the table, causing a loud pop to sound out of their overused necks.

"Did you know Bruce was taking classes here?" Shane asked, rubbing her neck. Scarlett raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. Ignorance is bliss and all that. "Yeah, who do you think helped set up his arrival?"

"Of course she knew,"Summer grumbled. Lunch went smoothly afterward. A few more kids, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Wendy, and Lins had come and ate with them, but nothing relevant happened. Soon they were jetting off to their next class. Their GPA suddenly more important than their now full stomachs.

Her next class was math, and like that wasn't bad enough - that had always been more of Shane's expertise - she shared it with Kitty's little stalker boyfriend.

"Hey, sweet thing," his voicecalled from somewhere in the back of the class, making thing sound more like thang. Well, there goes a little of her childhood ruined by a jock. Great.

While it was relatively easy to ignore him. His buddies beside him were a little harder. She knew he wasn't interested just trying to make her uncomfortable - and doing such a brilliant job at it too -, but his friends' comments - about her hair, face, _ass_ - they were what bothered her. They seemed to mean every little graphic detail and comment they said.

Finally the bell rang. She slipped out like Bruce when he didn't want to be noticed and into the hallway. English was next. Shane, Scarlett, and Matt were already there, and an empty seat was right nest to Shane. The only new thing was the boy sitting directly behind said empty seat.

He had auburn hair and intensely bright green eyes that she could see even from the doorway. His face was angular and his expression complete and utter boredom. A red and black plaid shirt was thrown over white tee and his jeans were ripped.

He looked great.

"Don?

He looked up and smiled. "Hey, Ace. How's it going?" She grined. "Great now that you're here. What are you doing here?" He shrugged as she sat down. Putting an arm over her shoulder, he nuzzled her hair. "A bunch of kids are comming to scool with y'all. I thought if you had to suffere, I might as well suffer with you, ya know?"

She grinned. Her day was suddenly looking up.

xXxXxXx

Her day was terrible. Wendy resisted the urge to bang her head against the car dash. Scott was being cool and driving them home from school while the others stayed to 'joing school activities' and 'be _social_'. Eek!

The Terrible Twosome, Linda and Kitty, were talking it up beside them. At least one had been _in every one of her classes_, and _they would not stop _**_talking_**. There was at least three where _both_ of these nimrods were in her class.

She groaned as she heard them get louder. Scott glanced at her sympathetically. He was used to Kitty, Pietro, _and_ Toad so the two in the back didn't really phase him. Wendy on the other hand seemed to be trying to develop laser vision by the way she was glaring. Or maybe she already had it and was trying to hold back? Scott wasnt' sure. There weren't many that actually used their powers in the Treetop group. Even the new ones seemed to have a lot of restraint.

"SHUT UP, YOU BUMBLING BIMBOS!" Wendy yelled. The two in the back looked at her startled the turned back to each other. "Like what's her problem?" Kitty asked in what was probably supposed to be a whisper. "I don't know she gets touchy sometimes. This one time..." and the story of how Wendy flipped a kid into a punch bowl _for standing too close_.

Wendy's eye started twitching as they continued, and by the time they got to the part where she actually flipped the boy, her hand was moving to her boot, where Scott had no doubt a knife or something was concealed. _He_ scooted over a bit. No use to get caught in the crossfire if it came to violence - and by the way Wendy was glaring, it was coming soon. Besides someone had to get these three home.

_'Then again,'_ he thought as Wendy jumped her fellow sophomores,'_someone had to do it.'_

xXxXxXx

"Okay, what's wrong?" Richard spared a glance at the blond girl next to him. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he huffed as he flipped to the next rafter over. The girl rolled her gray eyes at him. Her long blond hair grabbed the rafter in the middle before swinging beside him. "I mean, what happened. Ollie said that Bruce was worried about you."

He sighed, turning his back to her. "Leave it, Artemis." He poofed away the next second, depositing himself on a table of now frightened children. He smirked as they ran away screaming. You'd think with living with mutatnts would buildup one's reflex but alas no.

"That wasn't nice." A silver blur spedby him and a second later Pietro was lounging on the now empty table. "I like you." Richard had seen the boy around. Usually where ever he was his posé joined so it wan't a surprise for Toad and Blob (unfortunate names that reflected on their personalities a little _too_ much) came up beside the white headed boy.

"Thanks," he said. The other thing Richard had picked up from the boy was his better-than-thou personality. He didn't think being friends was a good idea but better than enemies.

"Yeah, man, and the glasses were a good touch. Adds to the mystery," Toad cackled, crouching on the tableby Pietro's propped up feet. Blob was just standing behind them confused. "Yeah, but why don't you take them off?" he asked confused. Pietro peered at him.

"Yeah, your power isn't like Summers's,so what's up with the shades?" Lance's voice said from behind him.

Richard didn't flinch, but he did raise an eyebrow. "I don't think Summer wears glasses all that often." He knew they were talking about Scott, but maybe if he deflected the conversation, he wouldn't have to answer. He could take off his shades anytime, but he didn't_ want _to. His reasons a bit more personal than he was willing to let on.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you guys have a babe Summers." Pietro laughed. His buddies laughed with him except for Lance, who just rolled his eyes. Richard didn't make any noticeable reaction, but he could feel his eye twitch a bit behind the tinted glasses.

"Rich!" a red blur called. It stopped beside him, morphing into his best friend. "Wally!" he said as he was smashed to the now focused blur's chest. "Let go!" The speedster did so, grinning lopsidedly at him. "Did you get shorter?" he snickered. It was cut off though by an elbow to the ribs though. The red-headed boy doubled over clutching his stomach. "No, but you seem to need to be knocked down a few pegs," he said with a smirk.

"Who are you?" Suddenly Toad's face was in his. "Woah, dude! Personal space," Wally pushed him away from them.

Turning back to his best friend, he leaned in, covering his mouth. "Dude, who's frog face, blob, wannabe rebel and the guy with wing in his hair?" he mock whispered.

Richard snickered but tried to cover it with a cough. If Pietro's glare was any indication, he failed - not like he cared anyway.

"Walls, this is Toad -not Frogface. He is actually called Blob, WR is Lance-a-lot - just Lance, really though, and ah Winghead is Pietro. He's like you." Wally raised an eyebrow at that last one so Richard clarified. "Super fast and super annoying."

Pietro glared while Lance growled. Toad looked a bit insulted but didn't do anything other than narrow his eyes at the two. Blob on the other hand looked down right confused.

"What?" Wally and Richard just laughed. "Why you!" Lance lunged at them, but they were already gone in a streak of red and black.

"What now?" Toad asked, gesturing at the spot where the two disappeared. Pietro glared."They're not the only ones who can go fast." and with that he took off.

The chase was on.

xXxXxXx

"What. Were. You. _Idiots. _Thinking?!"

Richard and Wally shifted their feet, looking anywhere but Wendy's angry face. "Answer!" They jumped and opened their mouths. It all went downhill from there.

"It's not-!"

"Our faults! Those bigheaded-"

"Unasterous bigots should have just left-"

"Us alone! He started chasing us!"

"Just because of a _harmless_ joke!"

"SO YOU FELT THE NEED TO _HOG TIE_ _THEM!"_

The boys ducked their heads, embarrassed. Most of the self-proclaimed Brotherhood dangled from the ceiling. As Summer said, their arms and legs were wrapped up in a rope - that wasn't from anywhere nearby - and suspended in the air and tied to the chandler, which was much sturdier than one would think.

Everyone else stood around snickering. Blob, who was too big to be on the hanging decor, was ducttaped to the ceiling proper.

Shane, ever observant, stared at the four in the air with curiosity before turning to the relatively skinny kids. "How did you even get them up there?"

Richard smirked and Wally just giggled. Shane decided he didn't want to know. By Summer's look of confused acceptanced, she agreed.

"I don't care _how_ you got them up there," Knowing Richard it probably has something to do with that all purpose belt his family has,"all I know is that youre going to get them down _safely_, and apologize."

The two pranksters made a face, but Summer glared. "_Now_." She said drawing out the word. The two saluted her hastely and ran off in a blur.

"Wait! What abou-"

Before Wendy could finish her sentence, the hogtied Brotherhood crashed into a heap on the ground.

Shane and Wendy exchanged a glance before Shane shrugged. "Well, they let them down." Wendy glared, but Summer was looking at the last trapped Brotherhood member. "What about..." There was a creak, and suddenly Blob was falling onto the floor.

Everyone scrambled back just in time.

Wendy laughed as Blob groaned. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about that!"

xXxXxXx

"So," Summer started. The room was filled to the brim with mutants. Most of the Treetopers were there and a great many of the Institutors were present as well. The Brotherhood had opted to 'skip out on the Loser Get Together'. "Today is the first Institute and Treetop Movie Night!" Everyone erupted in cheers. Richard and his friend could be heard talking about the a Loserhood and their idea of a chase.

Scarlett stood in the background, arms crossed and face split in a grin. "So what are we watchin' anyway?" Berserker said from behind her. They'd been talking since study hall and she wouldn't admit to being a little enamored. "Frozen!" Bobby and the little Treetopers yelled. "Hell no!" Wendy and Rogue chorused. The rest laughed.

"No," Shane said from beside her. "Tonight we are watching..." He paused, taking a breath. The little kids held their breathe while the older kids grinned and rolled their eyes. "The Incredibles." After getting throughly booed and pillow-faced off the stage, the movie started to play.

Matt, Wendy, and the triplets sat with Berserker, Bobby, and Rogue. Bobby and Berserker was chatting with Wendy and a slightly less shy Scarlett while the rest were shushing and throwing popcorn at them.

"Hey," Summer said to her brother. He grunted but didn't answer. "Shane!" she hissed, elbowing him in the gut. "Look at your sister!" she said when he glared at her. "I am!" he whisper-yelled,"and she is annoying me!" She shook her head unperturbed. "I meant your _other_ sister." He did.

Scarlett was talking with Berserker, Bobby and Wendy having left them for discussing whose favorite rock band was better. Berserker was sitting a bit closer than needed and Scarlett was blushing so bad she made tomatoes look pale.

Shane smirked. "Looks like someone has a crush~" he said in a singsong voice. Matt turned to them. "Ohh, who has a crush?" he said grinning. Blackmail did make the world go 'round. "Look at who's flirting it up with the lightning dude!" she squealed quietly. Matt did.

After seeing _who_ it was, he narrowed his eyes. "That's Scarlett," he said seriously. Summer laughed. "Yep! And I bet by the end of this trip it'll be his girlfriend too!" she said a bit loud. Matt frowned, ignoring the shushes, but let it go. Noticing his reaction, Shane and Summer smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys! I know you're all probably plotting to kill me, and I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't been writing. My only real excuses would be my exams and my aunt's wedding in which I forgot my laptop so no writing. I did manage to get this done, but still the delay (even if you're not really that interested in this story) was unforgivable so still sorry.<strong>

***I'm a major Batman fan, mostly Richard Grayson. You'll probably see a bunch of Young Justice characters, and the Batfamily will undoubtedly be present.**

**Please review!**

**~SM**


	8. REWRITE

**Hey, guys. As you know I've been kind of lolly gagging with this story. No, I'm not deleting it, but I have decided to re-write it. It'll be the same story, and it'll have a lot of the same scenes, but it has come to my attention that I don't know how to take it from where I left it so changes will be needed. Sorry, but the first chapter of the new story should be up...tomorrow.**

**Thank you all for reading. It means the world. See you next chapter!**

**~xXScarlettMastersXx**


End file.
